


Vision With A Short S/O

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Vision with a short partnerRequested by @9zoria9 on tumblr: Vision or Jimmy Woo with a short gf ? I mean short short. I'm 4'10". Petite smol, ya know?(The request was for a female reader but it's written as gender neutral)
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Vision With A Short S/O

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short (hehe), but mainly because i’m an average height (5′7) so i don’t know what the Short Experience is. But, thank you to the peeps on the WandaVision Simps Discord server that helped me write these. y’all are great

•First things first, Vision thinks you’re absolutely adorable and amazing and is so in love, despite your height

•Hugs. Hugs are one of the best parts of your relationship

•Vision’s a giant compared to you, so whenever he hugs you it’s very comforting and it makes you feel very safe and secure

•Vision absolutely gives the best hugs and no I will not take criticism 

•Will always defend you against short jokes, no matter who it’s coming from

•Little spoon little spoon little spoon little spoon

•Cuddling with Vis is just. Ugh. Chefs kiss

•Hair ruffles are a common sign of affection in your household. You love them more than forehead kisses

•Will always help you grab things from a high up place even though you hate having to ask for help

•Overall. 10/10 best 6’3 synthetic boyfriend someone could ask for

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
